


You're Mine And That's It, Forever. I'm Yours And That's It, Forever.

by itcanprobablysmellfear



Series: So Let's Make Things Physical, I Won't Treat You Like You're Oh So Typical [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Adora (She-Ra), Communication, Consensual, Consensual Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, I'm not the best with top/bottom orientation, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Porn with Feelings, Post Season 5, Smut, Top Catra (She-Ra), Vaginal Fingering, established girlfriends, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itcanprobablysmellfear/pseuds/itcanprobablysmellfear
Summary: The blonde took a deep, steadying breath, paused, exhaled, and repeated the process a few times before speaking again. “So…so remember? A while ago, before…before this?” She flipped her hands so she could properly thread her fingers through Catra’s. “When we were both in the Crimson Waste? Looking for Mara’s ship?” Catra nodded, a little trickle of anxiety pooling in her stomach. Where was this going? “And…you, um, you captured me? And, uh, tied me up?” Another pause, another deep breath, and then it all came spilling out. “Well maybe that really turned me on and even when we weren’t together I thought about it and sometimesIthoughtaboutitwhenIneededtogetoffsoyeahcouldyoupleasetiemeupagain?”Or, Adora tells Catra what she wants, and gets exactly just that.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Perfuma (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: So Let's Make Things Physical, I Won't Treat You Like You're Oh So Typical [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814638
Comments: 64
Kudos: 860





	You're Mine And That's It, Forever. I'm Yours And That's It, Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again friends! It's me, ya bitch, back at it with these two. This is my first real smut piece, so again I pray, have mercy. This is also an apology piece for my last fanfic. I kept the emotion, took away the angst, and added a lot of healthy, communicative, loving sex. Please enjoy! 
> 
> *Note: I am NOT an expert of any kind on bondage. All I know is: communicate with your partner, be open and honest about likes and dislikes, and have fun! 
> 
> **Additional note: Catra role-plays that she is in the Horde for the sake of Adora's fantasy. Adora tells her she wants this, and Catra checks in with her before, during, and after. COMMUNICATION IS KEY TO A HEALTHY RELATIONSHIP, PEOPLE!
> 
> Title comes from "The Ballad Of Love And Hate" by the Avett Brothers

It all began with them kissing. You would think, Catra mused as she ran her hands ALL over her girlfriend, that after nearly half a year of dating Adora, her raging libido would have maybe settled down a touch. It wasn’t like, her hands now gripping Adora’s perfect ass, the past six months had been spent exclusively in bed. There were villages to rebuild, clones to rehabilitate, and Horde ships to disassemble, and never enough time for the feline to inspire the noises that were currently slipping from the blonde’s otherwise occupied mouth. Catra couldn’t complain, really. Her weekly therapy sessions with Perfuma were going as well as she could allow herself to hope (tail and fingers now teasing with the hem of Adora’s shirt). The communication exercises Perfuma tasked Catra with had facilitated some genuine progress with her and Scorpia, and between the flower princess and the scorpion, Catra was learning to UN-learn the lies she told herself. It is okay to want and it is okay to be vulnerable, and, especially at this moment, Catra wanted to be vulnerable under Adora’s _very_ capable hands.

The only problem with being lost in your thoughts is when your beautiful blonde idiot of a girlfriend gets too eager and loses her footing, sending the both of you crashing down onto the bed. Catra _had_ been occupied, one hand fisted in Adora’s hair, securing their lips together, and the other caressing a deliciously muscular arm, and so was caught a bit off guard when the world suddenly went sideways. She landed on top, one hand still threaded in the golden strands, the other, having traveled down to Adora’s wrist, thrown above the silly poof to balance herself, taking her girlfriend’s arm with her and pinning it to the mattress.

Catra was just about to let loose a playful admonition when the most peculiar sound came out of Adora’s mouth. Of course, it wasn’t unfamiliar; Catra devoted significant personal time to making Adora make that sound in particular. It was the circumstance that seemed a bit strange. She cast a quizzical look at the woman under her. Adora turned scarlet, and all that did was make Catra wanted to explore this a little more. She adjusted her grip in her girlfriend’s hair and pulled her head back, exposing her long neck, while tightening her grasp on the wrist pinned above. And oh, there was that sound again, a needy whine that shot straight to her core.

The feline cocked an eyebrow. “Is this…turning you on?” She teased. “Geez, who knew you were such a bottom, Adora!”

Adora’s color could rival a tomato. “Shut up!” She struggled a bit under Catra, but the bed didn’t make for great leverage to getting up. Plus, her huffs and grunts sounded much more like moans to Catra’s superior ears.

A Cheshire grin split from above. “You like this! How? Have you thought about this before?” Catra leaned down, licking her lips before whispering in Adora’s ear. “Have you thought about _me_ doing this? Holding you down, having my way with you?” She bit her earlobe. “Taking you so hard, and you couldn’t do a thing about it?” Oh yeah, there was no mistaking _that_ sound. Half of Bright Moon probably heard Adora’s opinion on the subject.

Pulling back to look at her girlfriend’s face, Catra was confused at how embarrassed Adora looked. Embarrassed…and conflicted? That wouldn’t do. She released the blonde’s wrist and hair, and slid back on her haunches, tail lashing back and forth. “Babe, what’s wrong? What makes you feel good shouldn’t embarrass you. I want to make you feel good!”

Adora pulled herself up with a huff, resting her elbows on her knees, refusing to meet Catra’s eye. She took a deep breath. “It’s…it’s not… _that._ It’s more…what I’m asking you to do? Like…the circumstances?” She began fiddling with her thumbs, the color still resolutely bathing her cheeks. “I don’t…I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or…make you think I don’t respect you or-or-or that I don’t acknowledge all the progress you’ve made-!”

Catra stopped her mid ramble, gently but firmly taking Adora’s twitching hands into her own and forcing blue eyes to meet split. “Adora, I love you,” she squeezed the woman’s hands for emphasis. “No matter what, I know that you love me too. I respect your desires, and I like it when you trust me enough to tell me what _you_ like and want. I get to take care of you. That’s one of my favorite parts of being your girlfriend.” She leaned forward at this, pressing her forehead to Adora’s.

The blonde took a deep, steadying breath, paused, exhaled, and repeated the process a few times before speaking again. “So…so remember? A while ago, before…before this?” She flipped her hands so she could properly thread her fingers through Catra’s. “When we were both in the Crimson Waste? Looking for Mara’s ship?” Catra nodded, a little trickle of anxiety pooling in her stomach. Where was this going? “And…you, um, you captured me? And, uh, tied me up?” Another pause, another deep breath, and then it all came spilling out. “Well maybe that really turned me on and even when we weren’t together I thought about it and sometimesIthoughtaboutitwhenIneededtogetoffsoyeahcouldyoupleasetiemeupagain?”

Catra went very still at this, not even her tail betraying her thoughts. Adora glanced up anxiously before continuing. “I didn’t want to tell you, cause, like, I don’t want you to think that I still see you that way! You’ve done so much to get yourself out of that mindset and improve your sense of self worth, and we’ve been working on communicating and stuff! And I…I don’t want to be the reason you question any of that! Me getting to live out a fantasy isn’t worth it if the cost is you thinking you aren’t good or loveable or stupid stuff like that!”

One of Catra’s ears twitched in interest at Adora’s phrasing. Fantasy, huh? “So…” Catra furrowed her eyebrows, concentrating on how she wanted to word this. “So, it’s not _just_ me tying you up? It’s…the whole thing? Me still being in the Horde, us being enemies, you being my prisoner…you got off on that?” Adora’s flush had subsided during her explanation, but now returned in full force to lay claim not just to her face but now her neck and collarbones. “Do you…you want me to…pretend? Roleplay?” The well of anxiety collecting in her midsection changed shade at that word, morphing into something that resembled, more then anything else, anticipation. Adora, refusing to look her girlfriend in the eye at this point, nodded once. “Can you give me some time to think about it?”

Adora whipped her head around so fast that her ponytail, what was left of it at least, full on smacked her in the face. _Gods,_ she was so fucking cute. “Oh my gosh, Catra, take as much time as you need! You don’t—“ but Catra shut her up with a firm kiss. Brief attempts by Adora to resume her assurances followed, but she found she was far too distracted by what Catra was doing between her legs to form a coherent thought, and so abandoned further discussion to wallow in the bliss of her girlfriend’s embrace.

~***~

It took all of three days and one _very_ uncomfortable conversation with Perfuma for Catra to come to a resolve.

“I know she doesn’t see me that way NOW, but I don’t get it! I was bad then, I did bad things to her and her friends…to you! So how, or better yet, _why_ does she think like that? Why does she want me to act like that when we’re…when we’re…well, you know!”

Catra paced back and forth in the small sunlight room she and Perfuma used for their “healing discussions,” as the flower princess called them, wildly gesticulating with both arms and tail. She had yet to look the other woman in the eye during this whole topic. Catra still wasn’t entirely comfortable sharing her feelings with Adora. Granted, she was getting better, but there was a world’s difference between talking to her girlfriend about her day and any negative thoughts she’d experienced, and divulging intimate details of said girlfriend’s sexual fantasies to a completely outside third party!

Perfuma, ever the consummate professional, coughed lightly into her hand but showed no other signs of discomfort at what presumably was way more information then she’d ever wanted to know about the warrior princess. “Catra, you sound really upset about all this. I would like you to sit down for a minute, okay?” She patted the soft cushion opposite her. Catra grumbled for a second before throwing herself onto the plush upholstery, staring at her clenched fists. “Now, I’m not Adora, but I’m very blessed to call her my friend these past couple of years, so I think I have some insight.”

Catra’s eyes were still cast down, and so she was startled when two tan, freckled hands encased her own. She looked up into Perfuma’s warm, smiling face. “Catra, Adora _trusts_ you. That’s what’s at the heart of all this. Trust, and love.” Catra felt her hands squeezed at this, like Perfuma was trying to convey through both word and touch the importance of this revelation. She shook them free, preferring to run her fingers through her still-short hair.

“I know _that_! But…but why—?”

“I think I can explain that too,” Perfuma interrupted, still smiling. “Adora has a lot of duties, as herself and as the She-Ra. Everyone looks to her, for guidance, opinions…from the youngest child on Etheria to Queen Glimmer herself! She has so many people to answer to…it can be a pretty heavy burden. She tells you about it, I know, and Bow and Glimmer, but deep down, I think she still struggles with sharing that responsibility. She doesn’t like asking for help because then that takes away from others’ happiness and peace.”

Catra chuckled. “Yeah, she’d rather kill herself by working too hard then have someone lift even a finger to support her.”

Perfuma dimpled at this. “As to what she’s asking…she wants to be even more vulnerable with you, I think. In surrendering herself physically to you, she gets to let go emotionally and mentally as well. She doesn’t have to worry about being responsible to anyone in that moment, or worry about what to say or do. She gets to have someone else be in control of her, completely, and she wants to give that control, that power so to speak, to you.”

Catra released her hold on her hair, finally looking the flower princess in the eye. “But…what about all the…all the Horde…stuff?”

Perfuma pressed her lips together, thinking. “I would imagine…there are very few instances in Adora’s life where she could say she was completely powerless? After she broke the sword, and before she could become She-Ra again, I know that was something she struggled with a lot, trying to be the hero while not being as strong as she once was. She was also really lonely then too. She missed you and Glimmer, and she was scared.” She paused, adjusting her green robe along her shoulders. “But back in the Crimson Waste, when you captured her, that powerlessness had a direct connection to you. You caused it, were the reason behind it. It was probably frightening at the time, but because you now have this relationship, this bond…I think Adora, searching for a way to get out of her own mind for a little, to relinquish her responsibilities for a time…I think she’s looking at that memory in a different light. She wants to surrender more of herself to you, and the last time she surrendered _to you_ was in the Crimson Waste.”

Catra’s mind whirled frantically. “So what you’re saying…what you’re saying is that Adora, type A Adora, control freak since she first drew breath _Adora_ …wants me to, to, take control of her? That she trusts me enough to let _me_ do everything?” Perfuma beamed, and Catra felt that same warmth blossom in her chest. She grinned back. Well, now, this was going to take some planning.

~***~

“Catra? Babe, I’m back from that…meeting?” From the shadows, Catra watched as Adora took in their room, blue eyes quizzical. The lights were all off and the room was dim, sunlight trickling in through the drawn curtains. “Babe?” Tail lashing in anticipation, Catra waited until Adora had turned her back before she pounced.

She slammed the blonde into the closed door, quickly turning the lock before grabbing both her hands and twisting her arms behind her back, draping her body against Adora as she struggled. “Hey Adora.”

“Catra! What are you—?” but Adora stopped when she felt Catra’s tongue on her neck and tail on her waist.

“You Rebellion soldiers are all the same,” Catra moaned into Adora’s ear. “You think just because you’re tucked away here in Bright Moon, you’re safe?” She laughed softly, placing a kiss along Adora’s exposed throat. “You’ll never be safe from me, Adora. And I’m going to make sure you never forget that.” She bit over the same bit of skin she had just kissed, not hard enough to break skin, but enough that Adora will be worrying about the mark showing for the next several days. The blonde gasped, arching her back so that her ass pressed into Catra’s pelvis, her fingers grasping at whatever part of the feline she could touch.

Pulling back, Catra caught Adora staring at her from over her shoulder, eyes wide in excitement. Catra couldn’t find an ounce of fear dwelling in those blue pools, only trust, and she swore her heart could burst she loved Adora so much. “Is this, are we doing this?” Adora whispered, her hips shifting frantically.

Catra smiled. “Yeah. That okay?”

Adora’s grin threatened to split her face. “Yes, oh my gosh, _yes_ , please.”

Catra pressed a brief kiss to Adora’s cheek. “Good. Can you snap your fingers?” Adora responded by snapping with her right and left hand, multiple times. “Geez, I get it. Show off. Okay, I want you to snap twice to get me to slow down, and three times if you want me to stop. Got it?”

Adora frowned slightly. “Can’t I just tell you?”

“I might have other plans for your mouth.” Adora’s jaw dropped open at that. “Now, be a good girl. Two for slow down, three to stop.”

Adora slowly closed her mouth, audibly swallowing. “T-two to slow down,” _Snap! Snap!_ “Three to stop.” _Snap! Snap! Snap!_

Catra purred, switching back. “I’m surprised even a traitor like you can remember to follow orders.” She squeezed Adora’s wrists, eliciting another gasp. “Hmm. Wonders never cease.”

“Whatever you want Catra, it’ll never work.” Catra was pleased to see how quickly Adora fell into her role as her enemy, although, when they actually were on opposite sides, she never remembered Adora sounding so breathy and needy. “You’ll never win.”

Catra laughed, a theatrically cruel sound, as she dragged Adora to a pillar in the corner of their room, shoving her back against it. “Oh Adora,” she crooned, pushing her chest against the blonde’s. “You’ve already given me what I want.” She dragged her fingers across the swells of Adora’s breasts as she circled behind her, making sure the other woman watched as she pulled a piece of rope from her pocket. Sauntering to the back, she dragged her hands down Adora’s muscular arms until she reached her wrists again, taking purchase of them to bind them together around the column. She could see Adora flexing, but she didn’t struggle, and her breath hitched when the final knot was secured. Catra leaned down to press a kiss to each palm before coming back to face Adora again. Her chest was heaving in anticipation, blue eyes wide and glassy.

Catra placed her hands on Adora’s chiseled abdomen—wow she could still feel her abs through her shirt? Her girlfriend was so jacked—and slowly dragged them up, reveling in the flush that was building on her girlfriend’s cheeks. “I want you,” she whispered, hands just beneath Adora’s breasts. “Alone.” She cupped them, and felt the blonde lean into her palms. “All to myself.” Catra squeezed her nipples with her thumb and forefinger, twisting them slightly. Adora cried out, throwing her head back against the pillar. Catra kissed along her exposed neck. “Now, now, Adora. We can’t go alerting everyone in the whole castle that I’m here. We’re going to have to find some way of shutting you up.” Adora’s head shot up, a low whine building in her throat that grew into an outright moan when Catra tugged a knotted scarf out of her other pocket. She grabbed the ridiculous ponytail, knotting her fingers into it as she leaned forward, split eyes narrowing. “Kneel,” she commanded.

Still gripping the golden locks, Catra guided Adora down until she was kneeling on the floor, arms canted a little awkwardly to accommodate for her bound wrists. It didn’t really look like Adora minded though, Catra thought. Her hair was half out of the ponytail now, whole sections completely askew. Her face was fully red with lust, the color bleeding down her throat and under the neckline of her shirt. Catra toyed with the collar, fingers slipping under to touch Adora’s inflamed skin. She longed to see how far down the blush went. Over her collar bones, perhaps? Maybe to the tops of her breasts? Catra needed to see it, to taste it, to measure the temperature between the different tones with her tongue. Crouching down, she unsheathed a single claw, bringing the tip to the bottom of Adora’s shirt. “I really hope you don’t like this top.” Before Adora could even stutter out a breathy no, the garment was ripped in half. Catra parted the tear a little, just enough to see the soft curve of Adora’s tits. She heard Adora gasp as she gently traced the swell with the same claw, the nail leaving a light watermark against the pale skin. Using her tail, she forced Adora’s chin up until she could look deeply into those blue eyes. Grinning wickedly, she gripped the opposing pieces of Adora’s shirt and _yanked_ , pulling it down her shoulders until her entire chest and abdomen were completely exposed. The blonde exhaled sharply as the air hit her, but Catra was a little too distracted to notice.

Growing up together, Catra got to be a first-handed witness in the saga of Adora’s puberty. She got to see chubby limbs transform into graceful muscles, bore testimony of stocky shortness becoming statuesque height. And, much to the chiaroscuro of her agony and desire, got front row seats to the star of all Catra’s teenage wet dreams: Adora’s breasts. Catra didn’t particularly mind her own small cups. They were rather manageable, and at least she didn’t have to struggle into and out of a sports bra like the blonde, a ritual Catra witnessed daily that fueled her silent masturbation sessions in whatever dark closet she could find far away enough from the other cadets.

And here they were now, the reasons Catra woke so many times with damp sheets twisted around her in the cold Horde barracks, round and pink and oh so inviting. She placed her hands along Adora’s ribs, ghosting the tips of her thumbs against the bottom curve of her girlfriend’s breasts. Adora groaned and shifted angrily. “Catra,” she whined, wiggling downward in a futile attempt to get Catra to move her hands up. “Please.”

Catra leaned forward, her eyes on Adora’s soft lips. “Who would have thought,” she breathed against Adora’s skin. “I’ve hardly even touched you, soldier, and you’re already coming undone.” She took Adora’s bottom lip into her mouth, sucking and gently biting it. Adora gave a soft cry, pushing her chest forward, desperate for Catra’s touch. The feline decided she could show a bit of mercy. She kissed Adora properly now, tongue sliding between her lips as her hands surged up to take in her breasts. She had touched Adora multiple times by now, just like she had kissed her multiple times too, but Catra doubted she would ever get used to either. Her tits were so soft and warm, and Catra could feel the nipples hardening against her palms as she squeezed and weighed them in her hands. Perfectly sized too, each just a bit too large for Catra to fully hold, an excess that thrilled her every time Adora let her touch them.

Catra upped her assault on Adora’s mouth now, adding her sharp teeth to her tongue’s onslaught, while also narrowing her focus further south on Adora’s nipples. She pinched and squeezed and twisted them betwixt her fingers, refusing to let up until Adora was quivering, full on gasping and moaning into her girlfriend’s mouth. Catra could feel her hips spasming, searching out in vain for any kind of friction. Catra hummed into Adora’s mouth. “I can feel you down there,” she rasped into Adora’s ear, giving her breasts a particularly aggressive tweak. “None of that now, Adora. You’re not in control anymore.” Adora started hyperventilating as Catra began kissing down her neck and chest, lips hovering over one nipple. “I am.”

Adora practically screamed as Catra took the hardened peak into her mouth, giving it the same attention she had just given her girlfriend’s lips. Adora’s moans increased in pitch and whine as Catra licked and sucked on one tit, the other still receiving ministrations from her skilled fingers. By the time Catra switched to the other breast, Adora had lost her voice, cries weakening into breathy whimpers that escaped unceasingly from her parted, swollen lips. Catra released the nipple with a pop, and leaned back to survey her handiwork. Adora looked completely and thoroughly wrecked now. Her hair had fully escaped the ponytail, and clung to her forehead and heaving shoulders. Her lips were puffy and red from Catra’s attention, and she was still flushed down to her breasts, although Catra wasn’t sure how much of that was natural and how much was her own fault.

Catra pulled the scarf out again, Adora’s eyes going glassy. “Well, now that you’ve worn yourself out, I can’t imagine you’d mind this?” The blonde slowly shook her head as Catra brought it up to her mouth. She gently rubbed the knotted bit over Adora’s lips, teasing it back and forth. However, whether through exhaustion or just sheer petulance, Adora refused to open up. A realization dawned on Catra. “Oh, you want me to be cruel, don’t you?” she murmured. “You want me to be _mean_ , to _take_ what I want from you?” Adora closed her eyes, canting her head back and exhaling heavily through her nose. Catra could see her pulse bounding in her exposed throat. “Oh no, baby. You can’t surrender this much to me and then draw the line here.” She gripped Adora’s chin, forcing her head down to stare into those ocean pools. “If you’re giving yourself to me, you’re giving it _all_.”

Adora shuddered, swallowed, and parted her lips to meekly accept the scarf into her mouth. Catra purred, leaning forward to tie it behind her head. She broke a bit from the role, pressing a tender kiss to Adora’s forehead. “You doing okay?” The blonde nodded quickly, smiling through the gag. “How are your hands? Can you still snap your fingers?” A volley of snaps echoed from behind the pillar. She kissed her forehead again. “Good girl. You’re doing so good, baby. I’m so proud of you.” Adora’s eyelids fluttered at the praise, a soft moan leaking from her throat.

“I think,” Catra, switching back, placed her hands on Adora’s twitching thighs, “it’s time we shift our focus elsewhere.” A vague sound of agreement filtered through the scarf as Adora pulsed her hips upward. Catra toyed with the waistband of the blonde’s pants. “These are in my way. I’d hate to do to them what I did to your shirt, they make your ass look _marvelous_ …but I want to play with you.” Catra dragged her fingertips down the front seem, and Adora growled somewhere deep in her chest. “You think you can help me get these off?”

It was definitely awkward and it took a bit of struggling, not to mention a few breaks in character to laugh at the silliness, but then pants and underwear were crumpled on the floor and Catra could finally concentrate on the prize between Adora’s legs. The blonde was back to kneeling, resting her butt against her heels, legs spread wide for her girlfriend. Even in the dim light of their room, Catra could see how her pussy gleamed with wetness, the darker inner lips swollen and pink with desire. She leaned forward, and could smell Adora’s sweat mixed with her want, making her mouth water. Gods she was so delicious. 

Catra drew a tantalizing finger down the centermost folds, barely grazing the softness. “You’re already so wet for me,” she whispered into Adora’s neck, taking a moment to lick and bite the sweet flesh. Adora thrust her hips forward, but just as quickly Catra pulled them back, chuckling as the blonde huffed. She wouldn’t get off that easily. Catra took to stroking Adora’s inner thighs, petting closer and closer to her core before starting the process all over again. After several minutes of this, even without laying a single claw on the main objective, Adora was a panting, sweating mess.

“Mmmm…Cuuutruuhh…”

Catra paused her ministrations, and Adora half sobbed, hips spasming out wildly in search of her girlfriend’s fingers. “Yes, baby? Did you say something?”

A few tears leaked from Adora’s eyes. “Cuutruhh…plllzzz…plllzz…”

Catra gave a crooked grin. “Well, since you said ‘please’…” That was the only warning Adora got before Catra took two fingers and _shoved_ them into Adora’s dripping cunt. Adora screamed through the gag, her body shaking. But just as suddenly as the intrusion entered, the fingers were withdrawn, and Adora was left panting at the emptiness. She lifted her head. Ocean eyes met mismatched gold and blue as Catra brought her fingers to her mouth and licked the wetness from them. “Mmm, you taste just as good as I imagined,” she hummed. The breaths coming from Adora’s nose came out even more frantic and shallow, her breasts shaking with the effort.

Fingers now slick with her own saliva, Catra brought them back down to Adora’s entrance, using the same stroking motion she used on Adora’s thighs, but now in a much more intimate location. With each caress, she pressed her fingers further and further into Adora, making sure to include her clit in the actions. Despite the agonizing pace, Adora was positively soaking. Her head was tipped back against the pillar, eyes glazed over with lust. Catra could hear the tiny sounds each touch pulled out of Adora’s throat, could feel each pulse of her hips as she went deeper into her cunt.

Catra had to be closer, needed to be closer. She scooted forward, straddling one of Adora’s legs as she brought herself against Adora. She began picking up the pace of her fingers as her free hand started up Adora’s abdomen to her breasts, catching them up in her grasp and tweaking a nipple. Adora grunted, tipping her head forward and laying it on Catra’s shoulder, too weak and pliant for much else. Catra nipped at the blonde’s neck before whispering in her ear. “Adora…Adora you’re so beautiful.” Adora lifted her head a little at the praise, hips canting with a bit more effort. Catra smiled at the change. So Adora had a praise kink too, huh? She pushed her fingers in a little rougher, curling them to drag along Adora’s inner walls as she planted a kiss under her ear. “You’re amazing…You’re so brave…and strong…I’m so lucky to be yours.”

Catra heard and felt Adora’s cry as it tore from her throat, reverberating against her face. She bit the junction between Adora’s neck and shoulder, hard, as she began fucking her girlfriend in earnest. The lewd, wet sounds echoed in their room, mingling with the high-pitched whines elicited from her girlfriend’s gagged mouth. Adora’s hips pounded furiously against Catra’s fingers. “Adora you’re incredible…I can’t believe I get to call you mine.” She lavished her tongue over the bite before moving down and taking a nipple between her teeth. “I can’t believe I get to wake up next to you every day,” she said around her mouthful. “And fall asleep in your arms every night.” Giving the nub a strong suck, she released it with a pop, moving to its neighbor to offer the same attention. Fresh slick coated her fingers and she swirled it against Adora’s clit with her thumb, marveling at its velvety texture.

Catra could feel Adora getting tighter against her fingers. “You’re getting so close, baby, so close for me,” she panted in the blonde’s ear. A tear trickled out from a blue eye squeezed tight in concentration, and Catra quickly kissed it away. “I want you to cum for me. Please, Adora…I love you…I love taking care of you, that you trust me with this privilege…” She let out a breathy chuckle into Adora’s hair, adding a third finger to her pussy, her pace bordering on frantic. Adora inhaled sharply at the extra girth, pausing her hips for just a moment before slamming them down even harder. “I love that you trust me enough to share this with me…that after every stupid thing I’ve done, you still chose _me_ …Adora, thank you for choosing me. I love you. I love you so much.”

Catra’s chest ached with emotion, and she pressed herself into her girlfriend, grinding her own throbbing cunt against Adora’s thigh. “Whatever you want, baby,” she gasped, “whatever you ask of me…it’s yours. I’m yours.... I’ve always been and I always will be.” With a sob, she took her free hand and ripped the gag out of Adora’s mouth, fisting her fingers in the blonde locks. “Forever.” She crashed her lips into Adora’s, shoving her tongue in with as much force as she was applying to the blonde’s core. Adora moaned into Catra, sucking and biting back with just as much passion as Catra was giving.

“Mine,” Adora panted out against Catra’s lips between kisses. “Mine.”

“Yours,” Catra agreed, blind with desire as she fucked herself against Adora’s thigh in time with her fingers in Adora’s burning pussy.

It wasn’t long now. Catra could tell Adora was reaching a fever point, and with just a few more thrusts and one more searing bite to her neck, Catra brought Adora to the edge and pushed her over. Adora wailed as she came, and Catra swallowed the sound with their sealed lips. Adora’s cunt slammed shut around Catra’s fingers, and that was all she needed before she joined in with Adora’s bliss. The two women shook and gasped against each other, riding out the waves of their orgasm in tandem on the floor of their shared room.

Finally, Adora gave one last shudder and stilled in Catra’s arms, and she could remove her fingers. There was a small grunt of protest from the blonde, but Catra quieted her with a gentle kiss to the forehead before moving around to untie her. Coming back to the front, she pulled Adora’s hands into her lap and began gently massaging her wrists. Adora grinned weakly at her girlfriend. “That was…wow,” she croaked out.

Catra hummed, kissing the soft flesh just above the pulse point in Adora’s left wrist. “C’mon, let’s get you to bed.” Adora was too shaky to fully support herself, so, leaning against Catra, the two shuffled to the bed. Catra gently removed what remained of Adora’s clothing before letting her fall back on the bed, hair and limbs spread peacefully against the plush fabric. Catra quickly shucked off her own clothes before she climbed in next to her girlfriend and pulled her close, stroking her back as she laid kisses against her golden hair. “How are you feeling? Do you need some water? Are your muscles sore?”

Adora laughed. “I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard in my entire _life_. That was amazing!” Grinning in a loopy fashion, she titled her head back to look at Catra. “I thought you didn’t want to do this…what made you change your mind?”

Catra took a moment to think, stalling as she cupped Adora’s cheek in her hand and rubbed it with her thumb. “You,” she murmured.

“Me? How?”

“Just…you. How you love me and trust me…and not just that, but you _choose_ me. Every day. Every day, you wake up and look at me and go ‘Yes. This one. I choose to love this person wholly and completely.’” Catra smiled down tenderly at the woman in her arms. “If someone as incredible and beautiful and _good_ as you sees something worthy of love in me, well then that makes me feel pretty special. I want you to feel special too, Adora. I want to make you feel special.” Catra gave a little shrug. “I meant what I said. ‘Whatever you want of me.’ I’m yours.”

Beaming, Adora pulled herself up to press her lips to Catra’s. “You’re mine. And I’m yours. Forever.”

“Forever.”


End file.
